Incomplete
by Midnight.Star1
Summary: It's Midnight.Star again!!! This is a Taka/Miaka Ficcie, set between the 1st and 2nd OAVs. Miaka runs across a familiar person in the park, what will happen now? Chapter 4 up for real this time! ^_^ Thanks to all my faithful readers, please enjoy.
1. Thoughts of you

I'm so happy! This is my second fanfic up here, and there will be chapters. I'm just going through writers block right now, and I have many ideas still in the making for this story. Basically, it's Taka/Miaka, only cuz they're one of my fave FY couples, I'll leave Hotohori to Nuriko, and same with Chichiri & Tasuki. ^_^ So please R&R, k?  
  
Also, I make no claim on Fushigi Yuugi. I do not own it, it belongs to Watase Yuu. *Lucky* so please don't sue, I'm broke. *Ask any otaku, they're broke too!*  
  
Once more, you all can leave comments on the review, and you can also email me at Midnight.Star@angelfire.com  
  
Incomplete…  
  
I look out the window of my apartment, for the third time in about 15 minutes. My mind tends to wander these days. Lately, instead of what I should be focused on, I can only live in my memories. The slate-teal colored hair, piercing eyes, and the ever present aura of complete assurance and refuge. I found solace in him. Peace, with myself and others. He was able to reach out to me, when I couldn't even reach myself. I wonder what he's doing at the moment, and I wonder if he's found a way to keep his promise to me.  
  
The phone rings, and I reluctantly get up to answer it. Grabbing the cordless off the wall, I hear Yui's familiar voice.  
  
"Miaka!" She exclaims happily, and I wonder what's put her in such a good mood. Instantly, I know. Something between her and Tetsuya worked out, or whatnot. Turns out I'm right. "Tetsuya… oh he's so good to me, Miaka. I mean…" she pauses, and knows something's up. "Miaka, what's wrong?"  
  
"What? With me? Oh, nothing…" I say, trying to sound cheerful, but my voice betrays me, I cannot fake my emotion today. "Really, Yui. You shouldn't worry yourself over me, okay? I'm fine-"  
  
"Miaka! I… I just wanted to call you today. Felt like talking, I guess." She almost sounds… hurt… or worried.  
  
"No, I appreciate it. Might pull my mind out of it's clutter today."  
  
"What? Oh… Tamahome." I confirm. "Do you want me to come over tonight? I was going to do something with Tetsuya, but I can cancel for you…" I'm touched by her caring, and it makes me determined to let her have fun. She's had it better than I have lately, with a steady boyfriend. Oh sure, guys have asked me out, and every time I tell myself, go out, have fun, take your mind away from him… Him… I always say no.  
  
"It's okay, Yui-chan. Really. You go have fun tonight, k? Call me and tell me about it tomorrow."  
  
She agrees, after much debating, and we both hang up. Once more, I'm dreadfully alone. But I don't mind it today, I usually do. Returning to the window, I notice the sun is starting to peek through the clouds, it just might turn out to be a good day. Well, evening. By the looks of things, the sun'll set in about an hour.  
  
I suddenly get the urge to go outside, rid myself of the confines of my lonely apartment. Getting up, I get ready to go outside. The sun might be out, but it's still February in Japan, so it's still cold outside. Not even bothering to put my hair up, I slip on a knee-length coat and wrap a scarf around my neck. Feeling warmer, I head outside.  
  
The crisp chill wakens me up a bit, and I stick my hands into the deep pockets of my coat, wishing I had remembered to wear gloves. But stupid me, I keep walking towards the park, not knowing where I'll go when I get there. The barren sakura trees will soon be covered in pink blossoms, announcing the winter has gone, and spring has come. Announcing a year after mine and Yui's brief life in the ShiJinTenChiSho. That I've been away from Tamahome for almost a year now. The fact almost startles me, it's either been not too long ago, or too long that my heart aches. Not just for my beloved, but for the others, who fought beside me for the same goal of saving a country. "Crimson South," I mutter. "Suzaku, did the other priestesses feel this way? Alone?" I don't look where I am going, my feet wander down the path. But I know this park well, I've been here ever since I was a tiny girl, running after Yui and Keisuke.  
  
Okuda Suzano. She, too, was horribly separated from Tatara, their love as strong as mine and Tamahome's. He knew what would happen, so he loved Suzano even past death, when they were reunited. Would it take death to see Tamahome again?  
  
I stop to see where I am, and I see the lake off to my right. It's a beautiful lake, with a small sandy strip on the south side, where the little kids build sandcastles in summer. Benches were built for those who wished them, but I decline their purpose, and instead, go off to sit by myself. Not many people are in the park tonight, nothing stirs the lake's atmosphere but me. The slight waves of the large lake send the sun's last rays sparkling across the surface. Beautiful… I draw my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around them. I should come here more often, it's quiet and peaceful. No one can see my tears.  
  
The sun slowly sinks down past the horizon, if I look up to the east side of the sky, I can see the moon begin it's pursuit. It still being dusk, the few remaining people disperse outside the park, it's just me.  
  
Or so I think, when I hear footsteps behind me. Maybe if I pretend to be watching the lake, they'll leave me alone in my misery. I rest my chin on my knees, keeping my ears open for the person a few yards behind me.  
  
A hand rests on my shoulder, I jump and begin to turn around. But the voice stops me in my tracks.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" No. No. I... it can't be him. Slowly, I turn around. The man standing before me looks down with sparkling blue eyes, slightly covered by his teal bangs. He stands quite tall, taller than me, by the way he bends down slightly. My eyes are wide open, I don't dare breathe. It can't be true, it just can't. "You!" He exclaims.  
  
"Tamahome…?" His eyes are wide as mine, the recognition on his face is uncanny. "Is… is it really you…?"  
  
"…Miaka?" I nod, slowly getting to my feet, barely noticing that my whole body is trembling. I ask his name once more, and he slowly shakes his head. "I don't know this Tamahome guy you're talking about. My name's Sukunami Taka." He looks absolutely bewildered.  
  
"Then… how do you know my name?"  
  
"I didn't think you really existed…!" He steps away, shaking his head lightly as to clear his vision. I'm not a dream, Tamahome. And you're not just a character in a book now, by the looks of it.  
  
"Tamahome…" I whisper, slowly rising to my feet. But my knees give way, and I sink to the ground again. He leans down towards me, and gently takes a hold of my elbow, helping me to my feet once more. All conscious thought leaves my mind, all I can see is the man I know as Tamahome. Suzaku, are you playing tricks on me?  
  
"… ne, Miaka?" he asks, and I look up at him…  
  
  
  
So please tell me what you think! ^_^ I'm so happy that you've even read up to here, but I'm having writers block right now. So PLEASE do a good reader's job, and review it! I don't care if it's flames or not! ^_^ I'd just be so happy! It will go on from here, I have many more plans for this story. Rating might change, due to later ideas. ^_^*  
  
Midnight.Star 


	2. Until we meet again

Alright! For those of you who've been waiting, here's Chapter 2 of Incomplete. I'm sorry I couldn't get it up sooner, I've had writer's block (And high school finals to study for) this week! **Itai! Those aren't fun!** Anyway, here you go, and please review and enjoy! ^_^ ~Midnight.Star~  
  
Usual disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. Watase-san Yu does, she just lets me borrow Tamahome a lot. **Thank you!** ^_^  
  
Mou, please bear with me, minna-san! ^_^** I'm not trying to write one of those thirty second turnabouts where the main characters have a thirty second change of heart. (i.e.: "I hate you!" He said to the girl he'd never met in his life, when he bumped into her at school. Looking into her eyes, he realized. "I... I love you, never leave me, etc.." Everyone's all happy. No plot. The end.) I mean, I understand it if it's a really good story, with much detail and an existant plot line, but then again... ***Kenshin "Oro!" -_-*** So please help me make it a good story! Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
  
  
  
  
He sits, facing me across my usually lonely kitchen table, sipping tea. I listen to him talking, I can feel my heart beating hard, maybe even loudly. Tamahome. where are your memories? The deadly battles with Nakago, stealing kisses on the trellis by the lake, even waking up next to you at Taiitsukun's. All those, memories which I'll never forget. But no, you don't remember. Even if you do, I'm still happy. You're here. You kept your promise, didn't you? I love you. I love you-  
  
"Miaka?" I realize he's stopped talking, noticing that I've drifted off. "Miaka, are you okay?" His bright eyes are worried, he looks apprehensively at me.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I just was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing, really." I take another sip of my green tea, my eyes wander to the clock. It reads one thirty in the morning. Have we been talking that long? Looking over to Taka, I catch him watching me, and look away, blushing. "Taka. it's two thirty in the morning." He glances over at the clock, and grins.  
  
"Really? Doesn't feel like very long to me. Maybe I should be going." He starts to get up, but sits back down on my couch, raising a hand to his face, and sighs.  
  
"Are you okay, Taka?" He nods, stating that he's just tired. Work today had taken more out of him than he had thought. "Well, let me get my jacket, and I'll go downstairs with you to catch a cab or something, okay?" Without even letting him answer a 'no', I spin on my heel over to my room, seizing my coat. Choking down tears as I go, I don't want him to leave. Not when I've just found him.  
  
Walking back out, Taka is slipping into his black coat as well, and we take the elevator down, exchanging light conversation. When we get outside, though, it's different. I don't know what to say. What do you say to someone you don't want leaving? He drifts off as well, obviously reluctant to call one of the cabs still out.  
  
"Miaka." he begins, I feel the tears of separation in my eyes. In the book, we never had to leave each other. He was there at a moment's notice, being just down the hall from my room. "How can I reach you?" He suddenly says, and I blush lightly, smiling.  
  
"I'm always here." He gives me a strange look, before shaking his head once more and grinning. Apologizing, I reach into my pocket, pulling out a blue pen. I take hold of his wrist, turning his palm up to write my number on it, followed by my name. Stepping back, as if to turn away, I am stopped when I feel Taka's hand enclose mine, and he takes the pen gently out of my other one. He writes his number too, before lifting up my hand and gently placing a soft kiss on the palm, his eyes never leaving mine. With the gasp that escapes me, he brightens, before straightening up.  
  
We both see a lone cab, and his watch tells him he'll be up in only a couple of hours for work. Tomorrow signals the weekend, I'll call him first thing, I plan in my head. Taka raises his hand, the driver easily spots him, and edges up to the curb. He begins to get in, wishing me a good evening, and that he'll see me tomorrow.  
  
I spin away, my heart is breaking, my mind is making a decision, I can't hold onto him like I did before. But it's you, and I've waited so long for you, to be here. . . "Taka. Taka.!" I can't do it. I can't let him go. I turn on my heel, he turns my direction. Faster. he'll get away. Before I know it, I leap up onto him, burying my face in his neck, throwing my arms tightly around his waist.  
  
Surprised, Taka shakingly puts his arms around me, looking down at me. "... M-Miaka?"  
  
"Don't go.. Whatever you do, please don't go!" Tears well up in my eyes, I'm crying brightly. "I've lost you once before..! I can't go through that again. Please don't make me. . . ."  
  
"Miaka, I don't have to leave if you don't want me to." Leaning down, he whispers lightly, "Do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Yes! I mean," What do I say? I love you, never leave me? "Tama- Taka, I-" Stopping, realization comes with what I'm saying. "I shouldn't be so selfish, I'm sorry. I'll," I try again, with a smile forced on. "See you tomorrow, then, right?" Taka feels it too, the pain of separation. I can tell by his wide, sparkling eyes.  
  
"I'll call you in the morning. Maybe.." He looks hopeful. "We could get together after work." He grins, I'm melting again. My heart is beating, and in his embrace, I hear him whisper huskily into my ear, "Sweet dreams." A shiver runs rapidly throughout my body, he smiles to himself.  
  
Taka returns to the cab, climbs in, and is taken away from me once more. Watching the cab make its journey down the street, I finally realize my body is trembling, I can't help myself. The cold goes unnoticed now, my mind is racing. I stand there for a long time on the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what did you all think? I really hope that you guys like this (I don't, but anyway, I want to make all my readers happy). Please read and review, it really helps authors to get chapters up faster. ^_~ ***hint hint*** Thank you all! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! ^_^  
  
~Midnight.Star~ 


	3. Unexpectedly

**Sobbing** Thank you so much to all who reviewed this story! It was so touching of all of you; I appreciate it all so much! I love all of you! ^_^ Anyhoo, here's the **hopefully** long awaited chapter 3 of Incomplete… Enjoy!  
  
~Midnight.Star~  
  
Midnight.Star@angelfire.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, and I probably never will. Please don't sue me!  
  
P.S. For all of those who are waiting for chapter 6 of 'You mentioned eternity', please forgive me. I'm having terrible writer's block with that one right now. Gomen ne sai, and please be patient! Gomen!  
  
  
  
My eyes open softly, the sunlight is streaming in through the windows of my apartment. The blankets I have wrapped myself up in are comfortable and warm, it takes awhile to decide if I'm going to get up at all. For the meanwhile, I just lay there, thinking of the boy called Sukunami Taka. Who are you, really? Did Suzaku finally hear my prayers? The blue ink from the pen is still readable on my hand, as I play with shadows falling across my fingers, opening and closing my hand to reassure myself that it is still there.  
  
I had written his number down on a sheet of paper near my phone when I had finally returned to my now empty apartment. Walking to the phone, I make sure I've still got the number, with a sigh of relief. Breakfast sounds appetizing, but a quick check around my kitchen only produces a couple boxes of Pocky. A visit to the grocery is what I really need today, along with several other various stores.  
  
Decidedly, I walk quickly down the short hall into the bathroom, and turn the water on as hot as it will go. Steam begins to rise, and I shrug off my pajamas and step in, welcoming the stinging heat pounding my body. A singing voice bewilders me, and I finally realize that it's my own voice, I'm singing in the shower. I haven't done that for the longest time. A smile breaks across my face, I sing louder and use up most of the hot water allocated for my apartment for the morning.  
  
After my shower, I get dressed into khakis and a flattering burgundy sweater, my hair going back into a clip. Errands need to be run, and I plan to finish them before Taka gets off of work. Locking up the apartment, I take the elevator down, and step out onto the busy streets. People are everywhere I look, going to work, and no school uniforms dot the sidewalks due to it being the weekend, but the students revel in their two-day freedom.  
  
I walk down the sidewalk, appreciating the fact that the day is warmer than last night. The air is still crisp, but I have no need for a jacket. Taking my sweet time, I visit the stores I find necessary, occasionally looking in through the windows of the really expensive ones. Such things often catch my eye, but the prices are daunting, and I walk away. Time passes, and I realize morning has passed, and it is well into the afternoon. Taka might have called, so I begin heading back to my apartment, hope rising in my thoughts and expression. That is, until, I hear a voice call from across the street.  
  
"Miaka!" Yui waves her hand high, crossing the street at the nearby crosswalk. Catching up with me, she runs her hand casually through her now shoulder-length blonde hair. "Miaka, I tried calling you last night! I wanted to tell you about…" She stops suddenly. "Miaka, are you okay?" Her eyes look into mine, her hunter green coat sharply contrasting her eyes. Blonde bangs hang in her face, and she nonchalantly brushes them away.  
  
"What do you mean, Yui-chan?" I smile at her, and this time, I know it's not fake. Yui still looks confused, but she's smiling slightly.  
  
"Miaka, you look happy." Happy? Me? I haven't been happy since the last days in the ShiJinTenChiSho. But Taka… I realize. I'm happy. I may not have the rest of the seishi with me, but I have my Tamahome. True love, he's made it into this world for me. Somehow… I ponder for a moment, until Yui brings me out of my thoughts again.  
  
"Miaka?" She asks me, waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Miaka, did something happen?" I look at her, and a genuine smile covers my face.  
  
"Yes, something did."  
  
  
  
"You're joking! In the park, just like that?!" Her eyes are **very** wide, she isn't sure of reconciliation with him. If he'll forgive her for everything she's done to him. Her mind forces her to remember, she shakes her head violently, as if to rid herself of the memories. Worried, I reach my hand to her shoulder, startling her.  
  
"Yui-chan, are you okay?" She nods, regaining her composure.  
  
"Are you going to see him today?"  
  
"He's supposed to call me after work, or vice versa. I hope so, but the thing is, he doesn't remember a thing about the book. He told me his name was Sukunami Taka." Yui sips her coffee thoughtfully for a few minutes, we sit in a small shop that the two of us visit often. My eyes are sparkling with happiness, but I am stopped when my friend's face turns a sudden pale color. "Yui-chan?"  
  
"If Tamahome came back… Then… do you think Nakago…?" I look up at her abruptly, the name will be forever imprinted into me. Sometimes I have nightmares about him, and all the Seriyuu. Not lately, but they still come. The last one was two weeks ago, and I was all alone with Nakago again. His face is still fresh in my memory, my mind runs once more down the path of what-ifs and if I had…  
  
"I wouldn't know." Shaking my head, I look out the window. The sky is now dark, and the stars are peeking out from the cover of day. The moon hangs just over the horizon, rising into the evening sky. Soft moonlight illuminates the park across the street, the pink petals preparing to bloom. We talk for a few more hours, when I begin to wonder how long I've been out, and if… "Yui-chan?" She looks up, and I smile at her. "I better be heading back to my apartment soon. It's getting late." She smiles as well, offering to walk with me, for she is still living in the Hongo residence just a few minutes away. Now, unaware of the time, the two of us walk around the city for a few more hours, catching up here and there. She and Tetsuya are really becoming close, I'm happy for her. She needs someone who will unconditionally love her, and not be harsh and cold. That's what had happened earlier, and look at the results. Tetsuya's a good guy.  
  
We finally reach my apartment, and the clock is disbelieving. It's much later than I said I would be home, I desperately hope Taka hasn't called yet. The elevator is taking its sweet time getting to my floor, and the only other passenger is busy on her cell phone, exclaiming loudly about her new talking parrot. Amused, I consider how much she resembles one, what with her pointy noise and screechy voice. She gets off two floors before me, thankfully, and I am left to my thoughts. Two floors later, the elevator lurches to a stop, as I step out into the warmly lit hallway, and stop dead in my tracks.  
  
A form sits by my door, and my mind quickly races. I stop, realizing who it is. Slate-colored bangs fall over sleeping eyes, he's got his knees drawn up to his chest, one arm wrapped around them. A long black trenchcoat is lazily wrapped around his body, underneath are black pants and white shirt, the top few buttons casually undone; I smile happily at his peaceful look.  
  
I choose my steps, treading carefully as not to wake him just yet. Kneeling down next to him, I carefully position myself sitting against the wall next to him, leaning lightly against the sleeping boy. Even in his sleep, Taka shifts his weight slightly, wrapping one arm around me, and pulls me gently against his side. Warmth surrounds me, and I respond to the beckoning of sleep, not realizing how tired I was earlier. Yes, Yui-chan… I am happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you guys think? I really like writing this, because I find it as a stress reliever and a way to clear my head. Wai! I think it's so cool that the people who review my stories (Hint hint) leave such nice comments, really. I just want to thank you all, and I owe this chapter to some dear friends (Jen, Mononoke Hime, and Tinker_Belle. You guys know who you are! Also to Juuhachigou-chan, too. ^_^ I love you all!) For inspiration to make myself write more. Thanks, and please be a responsible reader and review! ^_^  
  
~Midnight.Star~ 


	4. Wishful thinking

Why, hello, minna-san! **Dodges blunt objects thrown at her** I'm terribly sorry that it's taken me this long to update, but I hope to be writing more chapters more quickly. I'd really like to honestly thank each and every one of you who has read this story, has or has not left a review (but it helps). It really means a lot to me, because, like fellow writers I have spoken with, I have bouts where I loathe my writing. I'm currently sort of in one right now, but I hope this turns out okay. Don't be surprised if I revise it. ^_^ Well, now that that's out, please enjoy! ^_^  
  
And a special thank you to Chaotic Serenity.  
  
~Midnight.Star  
  
  
  
Sharp, cold blue eyes bore into me, blond bangs shift over the hostile face. He steps forward towards me, I can feel his hands on me once more. The harsh fabric of the tent cuts into my back, slicing some of the jacket's material. I struggle, and my face stings from a swift smack.  
  
"Priestess, would you rather be awake?" Nakago's unfeeling voice interrupts, making me tremble violently. I'm back in Sairo, in his tent. My seishi. . . They've gone on ahead! Nakago, don't. . . don't. . . I'm here for Nuriko's sake. He wears the Shinzaho around his neck like it was simple jewelry, a cruel grin lines his face. The shogun knows he has the upper hand on this, and I'm not going to be able to summon Suzaku anytime soon. The air turns cold on my exposed skin, I can't do much held against this wall.  
  
Tamahome, forgive me. . . My heart feels like it's breaking. . .  
  
Next thing I know I'm on the floor, and Nakago is looming over me, his symbol ablaze on his forehead. Heart. If it were a different situation, I would laugh at the irony. His hands press me into the unyielding ground, roving over my body and unbuttoning my shirt. I'm helpless, I can't move, please don't let this happen. . . Anyone. . . Azure eyes show the never- ending depths of his hunger for power and pain, Nakago's hands find my throat and begin to apply steady pressure. He slips in between my legs and. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!" I startle awake, shaking fiercely. An arm is around me, and I push away, eyes wide. Terse seconds go by as I attempt to figure out where I am, breathing harshly and body trembling. I put my arms in an X over my chest to hide myself. Warm colors surround me, unlike the harsh reality of the tent. . . That dreaded spot. . . But I'm not there. This is Japan, I slowly remind myself. This is my apartment building, far away from him and the rest of the Seiryuu. Nakago is dead, the scene replays itself in my mind each and every day. He'll never be able to touch you, or anyone you love, ever again. . .  
  
No. . . No. . . No. . . I turn around slowly, willing my breathing to calm down, as I face a bewildered Taka. He is surprised, slate eyes are wide and questioning. He half sits, now raised slightly into a premature crouch.  
  
"I'm sorry, Taka." I apologize hastily, rising quickly to my feet, cursing myself for the recurrence of the nightmare. The last one was more than two weeks ago. I had woken up crying, in a cold sweat, awful memories of what might have happened. The hallway gives me a quick reminder that human bodies are not made for sleeping in such places, I emit a low hiss as my backside prompts me so. The rustle of a jacket behind me acknowledges his ascent to his feet as well, and gentle footsteps follow mine, welcomed, into my apartment once more.  
  
Taka closes the door behind him, and it is with a brief wave I motion for him to remove the jacket and make himself comfortable. He does so, hanging up his jacket on the coat rack near the door, and taking mine in the process. With a soft smile, I thank him, offering him something to drink. My hands shake slightly, the recurrence of the nightmare still vivid in my eyes.  
  
I soon find myself in the kitchen, searching through oak cupboards for my favorite kind of tea, a spiced green tea I took a liking to in the ShiJinTenChiSho. The monk got me hooked on it, as I remember that it's his favorite, too.  
  
"Would you like any help, Miaka?" Taka offers thoughtlessly, a slight grin lining his handsome features. "I'm not that bad in a kitchen." Unconsciously, I smile myself, acknowledging my great feats in cooking. Faint cries from Keisuke, screaming, "Mom! Where's the fire extinguisher!?" If one would have remembered clearly enough, he might have sound panicked. Yep, that's it.  
  
"Thank you, but it's really alright. Is this kind okay?" I hold it up, and he nods approvingly. "Chichiri's the one who started me on this, anyway. Said it's relaxing." Taka pauses, as if registering a familiar name, my own heart pulls strings of remembrance and nostalgia. I speak of them like they're all here. I wish they were, that way someone could help me figure out what's going on, and why Tamahome is here. Not that I don't like it, but it'd be nice to find out why things are working out the way they are.  
  
Amethyst eyes are raised to my own hazel ones, the expression on his face appears as if he's thinking hard about something. "Chichiri. . . where do you know him from?" More of a question to himself, rather than me. The way he faces me, yet looks at himself almost inwardly. Taka, if I could make you remember, I'd relive every moment. But you made it here, somehow, and I should be ashamed of myself for wanting more. "He's not here," I speak softly, more for my own sake than his. I. . . I had to part ways. Suzaku wouldn't let me stay where I wanted to most. Don't get me wrong, I love Japan, I grew up here. . . But I found everything I've ever wanted in Konan, and more.  
  
My back is turned to him, and I can hear the balcony door slide open. One of the best thinking places in all of Japan, I've found, is on that balcony, overlooking the bustling city, curled up in one of the chairs I've pulled out there and haven't had the thought to bring back in. He raises his slate-colored head to the night sky, where only the brightest of starts outshine the competing lights of Japan, as if the answers themselves happened to be written up there.  
  
The shrill call of the kettle startles me, and I jump almost as badly as I did before, out in the hall. Turning quickly, I curse the device, yet pour the boiling water into tea cups, watching the teabags turn dark and waterlogged. The small porcelain mugs give off a cheerful steam, and I turn to carry them out to the balcony, to join Taka in searching the stars for my own selfish questions.  
  
The night air is cool and welcoming on my face. Without speaking, I set the glasses on the small side table I use for parties (although not often anymore), and join the reality before me on the edge.  
  
"Where have I head that name before? It's almost a curtain, blocking something I should know." His voice is low and calm, but his face is troubled. Sympathy overtakes me, and I let my hands grip his elbow lightly, and he turns his handsome face to me.  
  
"I have dreams about people. Like Chichiri, the others, and you. Something happened, and I'm trying to figure it all out. Maybe I'm blocked as well." That's only half of it. Dreams where I wake up in a cold sweat, sleepless nights after waking up thinking that I'm reliving terrible moments again. Watching Nuriko die in Tamahome's arms, listening to Hotohori tell me he'll never hold his child. . . Amiboshi letting go. . . And Chichiri's heartbreaking pain, one that not even time can fully heal. Get a hold of yourself, Miaka, before you let your emotions get the better of you again.  
  
"Dreams?" He speaks barely above a whisper, almost a statement rather than a question. I face the quiet darkness outside on the balcony, the lights of the city hiding the splendor of the stars. The metal railing is cool, and I debate for a moment about resting my head on it. Taka rests his arms on the railing, relaxing one foot easily, his eyes searching the evening sky.  
  
"Things I can never forget." The murmur escapes me, and I fall silent. If I have to, I'll tell you again, Taka. Everything, from the amazingly close calls, to those times where we could just be happy. I close my eyes, heightening the rest of my senses to him. A slight sound of his clothes shifting over his body, and I feel two hands tentatively touch my waist, Taka's standing behind me. With a brief pause, he gently slides his hands around my waist, pulling me softly back into him, burying his face in my auburn hair.  
  
"I missed you." He whispers faintly into my tresses. Almost immediately, I let my eyes slide open, in an effort to blink away tears. Sudden and immediate comfort floods me, every nerve in my body. Please let this never end. It's been so long, and I've waited for what seems like forever. Oh Tamahome. . . It's you. . . I promise you, I'll hold you more tightly this time, I promise. My eyes close once more, allowing the tears to run down my face. Easily, Taka turns me around in his arms, I find myself lightly pressed to him, enfolded in a soft embrace. I begin what would have been a quick glance upwards, only to be trapped by his amethyst eyes, sparkling and serious all at the same time. So many emotions flash through, however, it's difficult to read them.  
  
Ever so slowly, he leans down, closing his eyes, my own the same. I can feel warm breath on my cheek, soft lips brushing away my tears. Cautiously, he travels towards my own lips, ever so gently covering my mouth with his. Feathertouch, one hand carefully strokes my hair, as if afraid I'll disappear in a heartbeat. Oh Taka, I'm not going anywhere! Painstakingly slow, he begins to advance his intentions, and I'm crying even harder. . . Tamahome. . . ! Every sweet touch is a jolt through my body, my hands are buried in his thick hair, I'm losing myself and it's glorious. A passion that has remained dormant for so long is awakened, and I feel my knees going weak, but that doesn't matter, I'm wrapped up in his arms. . . My whole being is shaking, right down to my soul, this can't be happening, I must be dreaming, this is probably just my mind playing the most wicked trick on me. But everything else says it's real, that the most important person in either world is right here, with me. For once, let this moment never end. . . Please. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please let me know what you think. ^_^ I appreciate any reviews, should they be flames or not, but each one suggesting a critical view will be taken into account and reviewed. Thank you all, to my loving supporters who are either named or nameless, or just the people who read this for the love of the story. Thanks you again,  
  
~Midnight.Star~ 


End file.
